


This is Steven Universe, welcome back to the channel.

by MultiFandomFics



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Concerts, Depression, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Hotels, Magic, Paperwork, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swimming, Talking, Therapy, Underage Drinking, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFics/pseuds/MultiFandomFics
Summary: Steven decides to record his journey on his discovery trip, after The Future.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	This is Steven Universe, welcome back to the channel.

A shaky hand adjusted a camera, assuming a phone, to sit ontop of a flat surface, wobbling gently. The camera focuses onto a smiling face. "Hey, tubetube, Its Steven.." he trailed off slightly as he yawned, stretching slightly. "I haven't touched this channel in.. what, two years? I dunno." Steven shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat. "So, hey!" He waved to the camera with a chuckle. "I grew! Obviously," he places a hand on the back of his neck. "I wanted to document my travels, uhhh.. oh, right. I'm leaving beach city! Temporarily, anyways."

His eyes ventured out of the window with an expression unreadable, a mix of contempt and sadness. "Things weren't going to great. I just needed a break." He finished, looking back into the camera once more with a warm and genuine smile. "So, yeah. My uploading schedule won't be very frequent. No one really watches my channel anyways? So I dunno. This is kinda just for me, to keep track of stuff and record my memories. But hey! If your into this then follow along. Theres some crazy stuff in my life." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Uh, anyways," he began again.

"Right now I'm about to leave Philadelphia.. I've been here for a week or so. It's super fun! But I'm leaving my home state now. Oh, I'm travelling to every state by the way. I should've said that earlier." He noted, arching an eyebrow. "Aaanyways, it's been fun, but I'm heading to Washington now. Oh, before I go though I'm gonna meet up with Connie. Maybe even dad, later. I'm not really sure. He's been pretty busy. So has Connie, though. He's been managing Sadie and her partner Shep's band. They're super good! Wait, I think I have a tape.." He bends over slightly to rummage through his console before humming excitedly, pulling out a sleek cassette tape.

"Here!" He squeaks excitedly. He pops the cassette into the holder and turns the volume up, letting the music play for a couple of seconds before turning the volume back down, so it's just backround noise. "See! They're awesome! I was kinda bummed when the suspects broke up, but I'm just glad they're all happy and doing what they love." He smiles to the camera for awhile before raising his eyebrows and snapping a finger. "Oh, right, Washington!" He said lowly but high pitched out of excitement.

"So, I'll be going to Columbus first. I have a lot mapped out, uh.." he looked around for a moment, before shrugging. "Somewhere. Probably in the back. I've been sleeping there for a while. But whatever. It's going to be so cool! I've never really left delmarva. Well, for longer than a week. It's a lot, but it's been really fun so far. I really needed a break." He opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could get any words out there was a quick jump cut.

He sat in the same position but his Letterman jacket was now strewn over the passenger seat. "Anyways, this is just an.. introduction? Re-introduction. Uh, I don't know, heh. Now I'm going to go get something to eat, since I haven't ate all day, and then probably get some sleep. So this'll be posted tomorrow. Or, today, I guess? When you're watching this. If anyone is. This channel is pretty dead. Anyways, I'll see you guys later. Peace!" The screen slowly faded to black as a star consumed it, popping into multiple stars at the end.

**Comments - 25**

**GriffGlyph:** Oh I totally forgot about this channel! Welcome back! This series sounds super cool :)

**StarDragon:** Welcome back! Also, you lived in beach city right? I heard on the news that a huge monster attacked there. Are you alright?

**stevenuniverse:** It's getting better. Thank you for the concern, though.

**-More Comments-**


End file.
